darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit kyatt
The Spirit kyatt is a Summoning familiar. Summoning one requires level 57 Summoning, granting 5.7 experience. It resembles a sabre toothed cat. The spirit kyatt pouch and the Kyatt fur needed to make the pouch typically command high prices on the Grand Exchange. This is because many players regard the spirit kyatt as highly useful: * Players training Hunter gain an invisible 5-point hunting boost. * Players training Hunter, Mining, or Summoning use its teleport for quick access to the Piscatoris Hunter area, which has many hunting features, a mine, and a major Summoning obelisk. * Players engaging in combat use its pounce ability and ambush scrolls. A spirit kyatt uses pounce, which can do up to triple damage, the first time it enters combat against an opponent. Each use of an ambush scroll calls the spirit kyatt to the player, resets its fight status, and causes it to make an instant attack. The spirit kyatt is treated as entering combat for the first time and thus uses pounce again. (Note that best use of the spirit kyatt is to have it attack its opponent without using a scroll, so that a 'free' pounce is gained before scrolls are used.) Spirit kyatt pouch A Spirit kyatt pouch is created by using a pouch on a summoning obelisk, with a Blue charm, 153 spirit shards, and 1 Kyatt fur, in the inventory, gaining 501.6 Summoning experience. NOTE: Do not confuse the required Kyatt fur with Tatty kyatt fur. The tatty fur will not work. Ambush scroll An Ambush scroll allows use of the ambush special attack, and is created by using a spirit kyatt pouch on a summoning obelisk. This grants 5.7 experience and 10 scrolls. Ambush Ambush is a special move for spirit kyatt. Upon casting the scroll, the spirit kyatt will teleport to the summoner and take an instant attack at its target using its pounce ability, which can do up to triple damage. Casting a scroll uses only 3 special move points, so in theory up to 20 ambushes can be launched using the 60 special move points before the bar needs to replenish. Although the spirit kyatt does attack 'instantly' when a scroll is used, the familiar spends a small amount of time moving about after the attack and another scroll cannot be used in this time. This time is quite short, perhaps 0.6 seconds (the minimum amount of time an action can take in RuneScape). According to Monster Examine, the max hit of the kyatt's normal attack is 748. Therefore, the theoretical maximum hit of the special attack is 748×3, or 2244.This familiar is popular with low level player killers as it is possible to kill people in only a few hits. Ambush can be used for very quick hits against large monsters such as the Pest Queen and Nomad, but it is slower against smaller targets such as players, as the spirit kyatt must reposition itself. Teleportation A player can be teleported to the Piscatoris Hunter area, just south of the ladder leading to the summoning obelisk, by interacting with the Spirit Kyatt and choosing the "Teleport" option. There is no limit to the number of teleports. '''For Summoning: '''This teleport is in close proximity to the Piscatoris summoning obelisk, making it the fastest method in the game for making pouches when combined with a jewellery teleport, such as amulet of glory, the ring of duelling, Ring of Kinship, or the TokKul-Zo, which are both free. Because of this, Spirit Kyatt familiars are commonly used by high-level summoners for training summoning. Some players are able to go through 2000 - 3000 charms per hour using these methods of banking. '''For Mining: '''The teleport location is also close to a mining area featuring three iron ores grouped around a single square. Fast teleport to a mine and jewellery based teleports to a bank significantly reduce the overhead to bank ores. Efficient players can mine and bank over 1200 iron ores in an hour of mining using this method. Dialogue Trivia * If the player is fighting two or more opponents at the same time, using an ambush scroll causes the kyatt to randomly choose which opponent to attack, even if it was already fighting an opponent. * Again, if the player is fighting two or more opponents at the same time, the kyatt will only pounce (normal pounce, not using a scroll) once for the entire combat, not once per new opponent. This can easily be seen by fighting two monsters, letting the kyatt kill one while the player fights the other. (Don't use scrolls.) The kyatt will pounce against the first one. When it is dead and the kyatt turns on the other, it will not pounce even though it is the first time it attacked that particular monster. The 'fight' is reset after all opponents the player and kyatt have been fighting are slain. (Just wait until the drop appears of the last opponent when slain. There is no need to wait a full 10 seconds without the player or the kyatt attacking or being attacked to reset the fight.) * Ambush causes the kyatt to instantly attack. If it is not directly facing its opponent at the time, it will still pounce straight ahead, 'into thin air', but nevertheless its attack can hit its actual opponent. * The Ambush scroll is currently the most expensive summoning scroll. * It resembles a smilodon or sabre toothed cat. * Between the others; the Spirit kyatt, Spirit graahk, and Spirit larupia, only the spirit kyatt does not teleport the player to the area where their corresponding furs may be caught using the Hunter skill. The graahk teleports the player to the graahk herd and the larupia teleports the player into the Feldip Hills where the larupia lies. nl:Spirit kyatt Category:Cats